The Prophecy of the Stars
by Amber1015
Summary: The story of a prophecy StarClan receives and how they deal with it. Includes mentions of characters from all clans, including the clans back when they were first formed, characters from ancient times and the new SkyClan characters. Fits into the series' timeline wherever you want it to fit, as it will not link directly to the books' storyline. Rated K but could change to Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a bright, sunny day in the StarClan hunting grounds, and two cats were sharing tongues as they listened underneath a towering pine. Pine needles littered the ground where a small excited black and white cat with a striped, badger-like face was telling the two older cats a story.

"And then I said, Wow! But I bet you can't catch another! But he said, bet I can! Then we ran together to Fourtrees and then I caught a squirrel! It was a great catch, even Talonpaw thought so! I was stalking it really quietly through a bramble bush, but then suddenly a bird flew away and scared it. It ran really fast towards a really big tree, but I was faster! I leaped out of that bush in a flash and pounced on it just as it was about to scamper away into the tree. It was so exciting!" He finished enthusiastically.

"Wow, Badgerfang. I'm impressed. Did Talonpaw catch another thrush in the end?" the dark grey and white she-cat asked admiringly as she stretched her long, sleek legs.

"Yes, Badgerfang, so tell. Did he?" the other cat inquired. She was a dark ginger cat with brown legs and ears, one of which was torn from a previous battle.

"No, he didn't! I was so surprised! For once, Talonpaw didn't catch anything! But I bet you would of Amberleaf. You're a great hunter!" Badgerfang praised the ginger she-cat.

"Thank you Badgerfang. But you should hunt with some of the other cats in the clan. Then you'll see that I'm not the only skilled hunter in StarClan," Amberleaf told him modestly. "Anyway, you'd better be getting back to the camp. It's almost dark, and I'm sure Talonpaw and Volepaw would love to play with you before we eat tonight," she said as she rose to her paws.

"Ok Amberleaf. See you later!" Badgerfang called happily as he ran towards the camp.

Amberleaf shook her head at his quickly receding tail. "Hollyflower, how do you put up with these young cats every day?" She asked the other cat who had risen from a long, luxurious stretch and was now standing and watching the spot where the young warrior had disappeared. "They're so tiresome," Amberleaf sighed.

"Well, you're pretty good with those apprentices as well, you know. I think old age has softened your tongue," Hollyflower teased. She walked past her friend and flicked her long tail against her flank. "In fact, I think age has softened you!" Hollyflower commented cheekily.

"What! I'll get you for that!" Amberleaf growled as she pounced on her companions back. "Ha!" She yelled triumphantly as Hollyflower collapsed under her weight.

"Oh, get off me you great lump!" Hollyflower's muffled voice cried from beneath Amberleaf's ginger fur.

"Nope! I think I'll just stay – hey!" She yelped as Hollyflower wriggled around and hooked her legs underneath her captor. In a second, she was thrown off and winded, lying prone on her back, at the mercy of her very ruffled, pine needle covered prisoner.

"I told you to get off!" Hollyflower harrumphed. "Come on now," she called over her shoulder to her recovering companion. "I want to talk to Cedarstar before we share tongues."

Hollyflower and Amberleaf were walking side by side through the towering trees, their paws falling silently on the pine needles as they talked. "I wonder what the others caught today?" Amberleaf pondered as she flicked a cold of dirt out of her claws. "Because I'm really in the mood for a nice plump thrush after that story. I would also like to check on Flametail before I go to my nest tonight. He was looking really worried for some reason this morning. He was mumbling something about a curse on the stars and some sort of enemy. Olivenose was trying to console him when I left to come and see Badgerfang."

Hollyflower smiled thoughtfully. "Yes, Badgerfang. He is really shaping up and becoming a real warrior. Flintfang is a very good teacher, and he is very proud of him, even if he is a bit kit-like for a warrior sometimes. But I suppose that's not his fault…" With that, Hollyflower walked on ahead, seemingly lost in thought.

"Hollyflower, Hollyflower!" the two cats heard as they squeezed through the bramble entrance of camp, only to meet with a camp full of chaos. Badgerfang ran up with a small brown apprentice, both panting excitedly. "Hollyflower, Amberleaf! SkyClan is here!"

"What!" Amberleaf exclaimed. She immediately leaped forwards to follow the steady stream of fur that was flashing by, towards the unused leader's den. Hollyflower watched as Volepaw excitedly squeaks that he's going to find Talonpaw and Mosspaw and races off as well. As Amberleaf neared the den, she caught a glimpse of yellow blocking the entrance to the den. She shouldered her way through the jostling flanks of the other cats. Eventually, she managed to snake her way to the front of the crowd.

Before her stood a pale tabby tom. At his shoulder crouched a tall, dark grey tom, with thick, matted fur and huge pale blue eyes.

"Micah and Skywatcher," the skinny elder beside Amberleaf breathed in awe. "SkyClan's ancestors have arrived!"

Amberleaf narrowed her eyes. "What are they doing here, and without warning at that?" She muttered to herself. "This can only mean trouble…" She took a deep breath and walked out of the whispering crowd, towards the SkyClan cats. As she came forward, all eyes turned to watch her, and the crowd stilled.

"Skywatcher. My name is Amberleaf. Why are you here?" Skywatcher turned so he was staring at her with his deep, piercing eyes.

"We are here to ask for your help. SkyClan is in terrible danger."

Suddenly, a flash of ginger fur burst from the crowd. Flametail stood rigidly in front of Amberleaf, a panicked, glazed look in his eyes. Even when Olivenose worked her way out of the crowd to the front of the other cats and called to him he didn't falter. He stared fixedly at the StarClan cats as he started speaking.

" _A forgotten enemy shall invade the land,_

 _They shall curse the stars through a sleight of hand;_

 _The noble shall reign unto this day,_

 _When the sun and moon their minds shall sway._ "

As soon as he finished speaking he collapsed onto his stomach, his legs splayed out around him. Olivenose was with him in a second and after making sure he was still breathing, she called, "Sagewhisker! Come and help me, please. Quickly!" Sagewhisker raced out of the medicine den where she had been sorting herbs with Yellowfang. "Help me get onto my back," Olivenose said hurriedly as she crouched down beside him. "I'll take him to a nest in the medicine den. "Sagewhisker nosed her muzzle under Flametail's body and heaved him onto Olivenose's back. Olivenose staggered under his weight but tottered towards the medicine den with Sagewhisker supporting him, Yellowfang watching attentively from the medicine den's entrance.

Every cat that had witnessed the strange scene stood stunned and confused, waiting for someone to explain what had just happened.

"So…" Micah said slowly. "Does that happen often around here?"

"No," Amberleaf answered cautiously as she watched the SkyClan cats through narrowed eyes. "No, it doesn't."

The black elder who had spoken earlier crept forwards distrustfully and addressed the shocked SkyClan cats. "What horrors have you brought in your wake?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The elder's declaration sent the camp into chaos, with cats running frantically to mutter with their friends and mates about the danger they were surely in and the evil they could all suddenly feel was approaching. Amberleaf, Yellowfang and the StarClan cats were the only ones unmoved, staring at each other with a mix of curiosity and wariness.

Hollyflower padded up to Amberleaf's side, breaking their bubble of stillness. "Well, this is surely going to be eventful," she joked, a futile attempt to lighten the mood. Amberleaf tore her gaze away from the newcomers to blink solemnly at her long-time companion.

"It most assuredly will be; we can only hope it isn't for the worst." The she-cats exchange a long glance, forest green meeting sea green in concern.

"Oh, well," Yellowfang interrupted gruffly. "At least now we can prepare. I really don't understand what all the fuss is about, myself. In my lifetime this happened practically every other moon, albeit a bit more privately," she glanced around at the chaos and muttered under her breath, "which was probably for the best, if this is what would have happened." She sighed but resolutely raised her voice to address the crowd. "But to be honest, you shouldn't be quite so worried. We're StarClan! Sure, we're not invincible, but we have gone through the trials of life and learnt from them, no matter how long we were in the world of the living." Yellowfang dipped her matted head to Mosspaw and his friends, who were standing restlessly at the edge of the gradually calming crowd; kits and apprentices that had died for some reason or other at an unfairly young age.

"So please, be calm. We medicine cats are quite used to receiving prophecies, from the days when were alive and still received them, so now we will just have to remember our old techniques to try and interpret the prophecy's meaning. We have created enough ourselves that it shouldn't be too hard!" Yellowfang had the entire camp's attention by then, and she got a tittering of laughter in response. "So, if all the leaders would go and find some fresh kill and then go and rest as soon as possible, we will meet in the leader's den at dawn tomorrow. Dismissed." With that curt conclusion, the old medicine cat turned abruptly back to the SkyClan cats to assign them temporary dens beside the medicine cats' den.

Amberleaf quietly observed how Yellowfang's speech had calmed the camp and brought back some semblance of order.

"I'm impressed," Amberleaf jumped as her voice was closely echoed by another's. Hollyflower purred with amusement and leant against her shoulder.

"They say great minds think alike; we must be the greatest of them all by now! But, in all seriousness, it is impressive. Yellowfang was never a leader of any of her clans in life, but she was still respected by all, even whilst she was exiled and hated by many. She might not be the most likable cat in the clans, but she is certainly a memorable one."

Amberleaf rubbed her head against the other she-cat's in agreement before the other cat reluctantly acknowledged the elephant in the room.

"So… Do you think whatever Micah and Skywatcher are here for has to do with the prophecy?"

Amberleaf sighed and suggested they get some freshkill like they had originally planned, then perhaps move to somewhere a bit quieter before they began that conversation. Hollyflower flicked her tail but quickly conceded.

The horizon was consuming the last of the sun's rays as the two she-cats settled on the shadowed branches of an oak, hungers sated and anxieties piqued. They leant against each other's warm flanks in silence for many minutes after they had climbed the tree, watching the darkness swallow SkyClan's diverse territories; moors sinking beneath shadows, the forests being blanketed in gloom, swampy marshland dissolving into a murky soup.

"So," Hollyflower started tentatively," Did you think on what I said?"

"…Yes."

"And?"

Amberleaf sighed heavily. "This isn't good."

Hollyflower snorted derisively. "No kidding, genius! That wasn't what I was asking though. I asked whether you think SkyClan is the enemy in the prophecy, or even connected to the prophecy in some other way that we don't yet understand!"

An uncharacteristic grunt from beside Hollyflower caused her to pause and examine her closest friend. Amberleaf had tucked her legs under her stomach and was nestled against Hollyflower, her only movement being the rise and fall of her flanks, her eyes staring impassively down at the branch beneath her paws. All in all, Hollyflower thought Amberleaf was acting very strangely. Her usual passion was just… not there anymore. It had vanished with the light of day.

"Amberleaf, sweetheart, are you… feeling alright?" Hollyflower gazed at her friend perturbed, all antagonistic energy drained from her body.

"Hmm?" Amberleaf glanced up vacantly. "Oh. Yeah. Sure."

Hollyflower knew her well enough to realise pushing for more now would only make things worse, even if she had no idea what _things_ were. Instead, she let it go for the moment, curling around the cat at her side. Her mind was racing with unanswered questions, but she knew she must quiet her mind and live in the moment, just for a little while, to help Amberleaf get through whatever she was struggling with. She began to purr a queen's purr; the same purr she used to lull her kits to sleep on restless nights, the purr her mother had used for her, the purr that was synonymous with safety and comfort for queens and kits throughout the clans.

The two cats stayed on that branch the whole night, the swaying of the tree and the warmth of each other's presence enough to let them sleep peacefully until dawn broke. They woke to the sun's rays filtering tranquilly through the canopy, dappling the ground with light.

They stayed in their bubble of motionless serenity, breathing with each other, until Amberleaf's stomach began to grumble. She moved away from Hollyflower and stretched languidly, effectively destroying the atmosphere.

"Sadly, that succulent thrush I was talking about yesterday never came to be. However, I am feeling much improved, so I think we should hunt before we return to camp to observe what will hopefully be the conclusion of the meeting our leaders are having with the StarClan representatives. Do you agree?"

Hollyflower's tail twitched at her formality, but after a short moment of contemplation, agreed to her suggestion with enthusiasm. They leaped from branch to branch until they reached the forest floor, Hollyflower leading the way as they flew through the leaves.

"So, where do you want to hunt? By the stream, or just around here if you're still in the mood for a thrush, or we could go to the moors for a rabbit if you feel like a rabbit; in fact, just the other day Palebird and I were- "

"Let's go to the stream, I feel like a water vole today." Amberleaf cut Hollyflower off, effectively subduing her cheerfulness. Amberleaf set off without a backward glance, her companion following along behind her, tail trailing dejectedly along the forest floor.

"Hollyflower!" Amberleaf called harshly when she arrived at the stream without her companion. "Where have you gotten to now?" Her whiskers twitched when she saw Hollyflower walking up to stand next to her, her shoulders slumped and tail hanging lifelessly behind her. "Hollyflower…" she trailed off uneasily, her voice softer now.

"Yes?" Hollyflower's voice was hollow as she met Amberleaf's eyes for the first time that morning.

"I, um – I didn't – You're just – Urgh," Amberleaf faltered and looked away before taking a deep breath and breathing out," I'm sorry." She frowned at her paws before continuing. "I'm sorry for last night, I'm sorry for this morning, I should have just talked to you- ""No." Hollyflower cut her off forcefully. Amberleaf jerked her head back up to look at Hollyflower's face, trying to gauge what she did to gain such a reaction from her normally passive friend.

Hollyflower's mouth twitched but she kept her solemn expression. "I know you, sweetie, and I know that your way of dealing with things is not to talk about it with other cats, whether that be me, or one of your other friends, or even a medicine cat. That's just not you. So, I certainly don't want you talking with me about something you would prefer to keep private just because you feel guilty about how your anxieties were – or maybe even are – causing you to act. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't listen if you really want to tell me," Hollyflower let out a small purr and a grin, alleviating some of Amberleaf's worry, "But I certainly never want you to become soft or – StarClan forbid – compliant, not for anyone. Will you promise me, Amberleaf?"

Hollyflower's sudden mood swings were putting Amberleaf off a bit – that was her thing after all – so as Hollyflower scrutinized her with sincere sea green eyes, she did something unexpected: she laughed. A clear, heartfelt noise that filled both she-cats with relief and joy. Amberleaf purred with happiness and rubbed her cheek against her other half's, making the other cat purr as well.

"Thank you so much," Amberleaf's voice was so content, it was hard to think that only minutes ago she had been snapping and shutting out her best friend.

"How about that water vole now, huh?" Hollyflower teased good-naturedly, much more at ease now that her friend had cheered up considerably.

"Absolutely!" Amberleaf was practically bouncing on the spot now that they had reconciled with each other. "I'm dying of starvation over here!"

"You greedy rat, you ate last night!" Hollyflower exclaimed in mock horror. The friends grinned at each other.

"Race you!" Hollyflower tore off downstream with Amberleaf hot on her tail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Walking into a busy camp for the second time in a day, the two she-cats ignored the chaos and calmly strolled to the edge of the camp where the freshkill pile laid beneath a rocky overhang. They set down their catch and headed straight for the medicine cat den, having already eaten their fill whilst they were out. They peeked inside, only to find the large, gloomy den totally deserted, save for Chiveclaw and Olivenose, who were tending to and fussing over Flametail.

Hollyflower padded up to them curiously. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's alright!" Flametail snapped, not before glaring indignantly at the two cats hovering over him.

"Well, that's just what I'm checking now," Chiveclaw answered calmly, his ruffled patient not phasing him in the slightest. "Flametail here says he doesn't remember anything from yesterday, that it's just a blank. Is that right?" He got a curt nod and continued.

"Sagewhisker and I checked him over whilst he was unconscious last night for any visible damage, and then I examined him a bit more thoroughly this morning, but he says he isn't hurt at all – just a bit of a sore throat. The way he described it was almost like he had been inhaling smoke, or as if he was beginning to contract yellowcough." Chiveclaw narrowed his eyes in thought, but quickly shook his head as Amberleaf addressed him.

"So, he's fine? You've treated him for whatever his problem is?"

"Oh, yes," Chiveclaw nodded soothingly." I've given him some coltsfoot and juniper berries for his throat. I also gave him a little chamomile and tansy too, with a bit of honey – which does have medicinal purposes, but more importantly, it helped to stop his complaining."

"I see." Amberleaf fidgeted and glowered as Chiveclaw was explaining until Hollyflower walked past and flicked her tail across Amberleaf's muzzle. She got the message. _Be nice_.

Amberleaf cleared her throat politely as Chiveclaw finished, getting his attention. "If he's got the all clear, do you suppose I could have a chat with him?"

Chiveclaw frowned in surprise, but quickly shrugged and turned for the den's entrance. "I don't see why not. I'm finished with him. Come on, Olivenose."

"No!" All the cats stared at Amberleaf, startled. She coughed and shifted under the sudden attention. "I – umm – just wanted to ask Olivenose if she can stay here. I, no, we, uh – "

"What Amberleaf is trying to say," Hollyflower took over, "is that we would like to talk to you too, sweetheart. If that's ok with you?" She looked expectantly at the astonished warrior before continuing without an answer. "I mean, Flametail can't remember anything, but Amberleaf said he had been muttering all through the morning and that you were with him. Is she right?"

Olivenose was still staring at the she-cats, eyes wide in surprise. "Yeah, sure – I mean, of course, I'll stay, but you're like… wow, okay." The older cats smiled slightly at her flabbergasted expression but quickly sobered up, Chiveclaw nodding to each cat before leaving, probably heading to the meeting that was still taking place in the leader's den. The rest of them gathered around the nest where Flametail sat, tail flicking sharply as he surveyed them with deep sky-blue eyes that were devoid of their usual carefree gleam.

Olivenose had obviously wrapped her head around her situation as she was ignoring the older cats once more, instead purring as she rubbed her cheek against Flametail's and sat down beside him on the moss. Amberleaf raised an amused eyebrow and stole a glance at the cat beside her, who – as Amberleaf had predicted – looked delighted by the affection between the young cats.

Amberleaf chuckled at her partner's blatant curiosity, but nevertheless stroked her ginger tail down the other's dark flank, reminding her that some things were not for her to ask, especially when more important things needed to be done. Amberleaf could see the sheepishness in Hollyflower's eyes when she glanced over, but Hollyflower was always good at accommodating other's feelings; she quickly moved on and began quizzing Olivenose.

They asked questions for a rather long time, almost until sunhigh. No-one learnt anything. Apparently, Flametail really wasn't making any sense that day, and neither the ginger tom nor the tortoiseshell she-cat could think of what could have started it. Flametail volunteered that it could have been a dream he had the night before, or even a vision, but once again, he couldn't remember it.

"Because that would just be too simple, wouldn't it!" Amberleaf hissed harshly at no one in particular.

Hollyflower had been observing Amberleaf for a while by then, and with that last venomous comment, she could see the other she-cat was about to snap.

"Sweetie, let's leave these youngsters in peace now, hey? They obviously can't tell us anything more – which is not any fault of theirs," Hollyflower added hastily when Amberleaf opened her mouth to argue, "Perhaps we should go and see how far the meeting has gotten. What do you think?"

Amberleaf sighed loudly. "Very well. In that case – well, thank you, I suppose," she addressed the two younger cats who sat pressed up against each other in the nest, eyes wide once again. They obviously weren't used to Amberleaf's temperament yet. Hollyflower's whiskers twitched in silent amusement, but she still smiled encouragingly over her shoulder at the pair as she gently ushered Amberleaf out of the den.

Once they were once again in the sunlight, Hollyflower nudged Amberleaf's shoulder. "You really are a drama queen, you know." She brushed her whiskers against the ginger's affectionately. "I know you have a reputation to uphold and all, but really, did you have to frighten those two so badly? They looked like rabbits a monster had caught unaware. You really are a mouse-brain; how did you think that strategy was going to help us? Apart from being vaguely amusing," Hollyflower added, whiskers twitching, when Amberleaf once again attempted to argue. "Don't think I didn't see the mirth in your eyes when their terror got them all tongue-tied. I know you better than you might think… my mischievous darling." Amberleaf chagrin was plain to see on her face, but once Hollyflower had concluded her little lecture, Amberleaf simply nodded and nuzzled her muzzle into the other's dark grey fur, showing a rare docile side that Hollyflower found endearing – perhaps even cute – (though she would never tell that to the face of the proud she-cat).

"Alright, alright. Don't get all sappy on me now, you great lump," Hollyflower huffed with a smile. Amberleaf pulled back and turned away, futilely attempting to hide her smirk from her companion.

"How about we go see how that meeting is progressing, huh?"

Amberleaf agreed and they began to stroll towards the leaders' den at the far end of the camp. "I wonder what Micah and Skywatcher are doing," Amberleaf pondered. "I suppose they were in the den with the others, but knowing Yellowfang, she probably sent them out some time ago so she could conspire without them overhearing."

Hollyflower nodded. "That would be the Yellowfang I know."

"Indeed, it would be," Amberleaf responded thoughtfully. "But if that did happen as we think it did, where are those SkyClan cats now?" The she-cats exchanged a bemused glance. They puzzled silently for a while longer until they reached the bottom of the rocky slope that led to the leaders' den.

As they bunched their haunches to begin the ascent, the SkyClan pair strolled through the camp entrance, a large amount of freshkill hanging from their jaws. The she-cats' own jaws dropped as they nonchalantly wandered over to the freshkill pile and only deposited one or two pieces each onto the pile, taking the rest of their haul over to their temporary nests that Yellowfang had assigned them the night before.

Amberleaf began to fume. _Who did they think they were, taking prey from our territory and then eating it all themselves? We should rip their skin off for that, the crowfood eating pieces of foxdung!_

Hollyflower was rather annoyed as well, but more importantly, she could see that Amberleaf's previous mood had been discarded like the leaves of the trees in leaf-fall, and that she was about to explode, worse than she had done for a long time. Hollyflower quickly jumped to the rescue.

"Amberleaf." The statement was a thinly veiled reprimand, and it effectively shook her out of her trance-like state. She was still silently slinging insults at them in her mind, but Hollyflower convinced her to wait where she was while she went to find out why they thought what they were doing was acceptable behaviour for a clan cat. So she waited, albeit testily, tail whipping back and forth across the dirt as she watched the exchange.

Hollyflower returned to her side after an extended wait, looking downhearted, though Amberleaf was sure a cat who didn't know her wouldn't notice.

"What is it?" she asked. Hollyflower dragged her eyes up to meet the other's gaze.

"Yellowfang asked them why they're here at the beginning of the meeting, and suffice to say, their answer was not a joyful one. Apparently one of their problems is a severe lack of prey in the SkyClan ancestors' hunting grounds, so they had to journey here on near to empty stomachs. But they are clan cats, so even as they travelled through our prey-rich territory they did not hunt, as they didn't have our permission."

Hollyflower's eyes became round with emotion. "Their medicine cat gave them travelling herbs, but even that could only do so much. Skywatcher could hardly climb up the slope to the den without help, he was so weak from hunger. And no one remembered to give them freshkill last night!" Her voice was rising as she spoke.

"We were so preoccupied by our own problems, problems that haven't even come to pass yet, that we ignored their plight, even when they expressly told us of it! They are so honourable that they wouldn't ask for something that isn't expressly offered. Why would they suffer in silence? They are better-" Her voice broke. "They are better cats than us. We are inferior to ones so commendable. I – Our – we aren't…" Hollyflower's composure crumbled and she turned and fled into the forest.

Amberleaf stood, shocked, wide eyes staring as she watched her partner's tail disappear through the camp's entrance. _I thought I had bad mood swings._ She walked stiffly to their nest in one of the warrior dens scattered throughout the camp and laid down, heart suddenly pounding. Should she go after her? Would Hollyflower want her to follow? Would she want to be comforted? Left alone? What about the meeting? Her mind was in a state of chaos after Hollyflower's outburst, but as was her way, she retreated to the little dungeon of calm deep inside her head and locked the door firmly

This kind of thing was never Amberleaf's forte. Whenever she came across this sort of situation she would simply hide behind her sharp tongue. However, since Hollyflower had become a big part of her life, she had been pushed out of her comfort zone and encouraged to face the things that made her anxious. Now, without the guidance of her friend, she was utterly and totally lost. She closed her eyes and laid curled up in her shared nest, incredibly aware of the space at her back. _Oh, well,_ Amberleaf thought hazily. _She can't have gone far. She'll be back soon. She'll be fine._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amberleaf only slept until a little past sunhigh, and when she awoke, it was to see her best friend sitting beside her, scuffing her paws through the dirt. Her mind was much calmer now, not just the forced quiet it had been before, so as she sat up and met Hollyflower's sheepish gaze, the first thing out of her mouth was, "I'm sorry." Hollyflower started in surprise, making Amberleaf smirk for a moment, before her face dropped once again.

"I'm sorry that I didn't know how to help you when you were sad – and don't you do that thing where you say, 'Oh, no, it was all my fault, you couldn't have known, blah, blah, blah'." Hollyflower closed her mouth at the very accurate comment, but still gave the ginger an accusatory glare.

Amberleaf continued. "Just because I'm emotionally stunted, have mood swings, and am most often just not a nice cat to be around, doesn't mean you have to be perfect all the time to accommodate me. That might have worked for your kits, _but I'm not a kit_. Don't think I didn't notice that purr you did last night." She glanced pointedly at her friend. "I know you love me, I return the sentiment, but you can't protect me from everything, just like I can't make everyone leave us alone forever. So please, don't be guilty for feeling just because I'm not good at it."

Hollyflower looked stunned. She had obviously had some sort of apology speech worked out, but once Amberleaf had given her own speech, Hollyflower had been thrown off balance. She didn't quite know what to say – probably a first for her.

She took a bit of a breath and drew herself up, quickly thinking through a plan of how to continue. Amberleaf simply sat and waited for her best friend to come to a decision, content with having said her part. Hollyflower blinked once before slowly saying, "You know what?"

"What?"

"Let's just move on and say we were both being a bit mouse-brained – mostly me – but that we forgive each other and agree to forget about it. How's that sound?" Hollyflower regarded the ginger she-cat optimistically, eyes wide and hopeful.

Amberleaf snorted. "Sure. Why not?" She rose from the nest and shook herself briskly. "Now, how about we finally get to that meeting – if it isn't over yet that is," she glanced pointedly at the sun that had just passed its zenith.

Hollyflower was a bit shocked and slightly miffed at how casually her proposition had been shrugged off, especially after her outburst earlier in the day, but Amberleaf had given a lengthy apology when nothing was really her fault, so Hollyflower let it slide. She walked beside the ginger cat and they once again started the ascent to the leader's den, although this time they were successful. The two cats slowed as they reached the ivy that draped across the mouth of the den, hesitant to walk in on something they shouldn't. Hollyflower shot a questioning glance at Amberleaf.

"Sorry we're late!" Amberleaf called loudly as she shouldered her way through the ivy, causing the packed cave of cats to look up simultaneously, slightly annoyed at the interruption, and Hollyleaf to hiss a sharp reprimand as she followed her brash friend sheepishly into the dimness.

"Hmph." Yellowfang frowned at the ginger she-cat from where she crouched amongst a throng of furry flanks. "You've got that right; you are late. We were just concluding the meeting."

"Well then, what's the conclusion you came to?" Hollyflower piped up.

"If you must know, we began with interviewing those SkyClan cats about why they're here. They said they had been having trouble with- "

"A lack of prey, we've heard." Yellowfang's scowl darkened at the impudent interruption.

"Perhaps so, but have you heard why the prey is so scarce?" The old cat smirked snidely when the youngster hesitated and shook her head. "As I thought. Maybe you should think to be silent for once; you will never learn anything by listening to yourself speak."

Amberleaf hung her head, causing a sleek, grey muzzle to burrow its way under her chin in an attempt to comfort. She purred quietly as thanks, then looked expectantly at Yellowfang, seeing as she had reprimanded her for not listening but had then ceased her explanation.

"Yes, yes. I'm getting there," the old cat grumbled. "You see, the ancestors of SkyClan have been experiencing a rather common problem, but the circumstances which brought the situation about are of the most unusual kind. They have an infestation of badgers."

"In their hunting grounds?" Amberleaf queried, astounded by the unexpected answer.

"Do start listening sometime soon, Amberleaf. This is becoming most tiresome."

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is unheard of! … Isn't it?" She gazed at the vast assembly of cats uncertainly.

Yellowfang slowly nodded her matted head. "No, you are quite right; having the spirits of the deceased badgers in our hunting grounds is terribly unusual, but it is what it is. Now, the most important question; how do we get rid of them? Or do we even dare interfere?"

At her question, Heatherstar smoothly took over from where she crouched a little way behind Yellowfang, continuing what was obviously a train of thought that had been discussed multiple times already. "If we were to interfere, what would we do? We don't know where the badgers came from or why they have invaded, so making decisions in how to rout them from our territory could prove to be an unsuccessful venture, seeing as we have no idea what we are fighting to achieve. Furthermore, we have never faced this sort of foe under these circumstances, so we don't know if going on the offensive will only worsen SkyClan's situation, as it is possible that provoking the badgers could mean creating a larger problem and consequently losing many honourable cats."

Once Heatherstar had concluded her explanation of their predicament, the cats all began muttering amongst themselves once again, rehashing old debates and discussions with those nearest to them. Only Amberleaf and Hollyflower were left totally silent as they pondered what the WindClan leader had told them. Yellowfang slunk back into the crowd before the two companions could address her, forsaking them to find their own way out through the jostling flanks of the crowd.

The friends eventually managed to escape the cave's mouth, after being pulled into multiple arguments and each time taking their leave as hastily as possible. Hollyflower walked closely beside her friend, brushing pelts every so often as they traversed the rocky slope in an attempt to ground the other's wandering mind. She knew her ginger counterpart tended to become lost in her thoughts, often leading to emotional outbursts or a day of her being very distant, and after the emotional rollercoaster of the last day or so, Hollyflower decided that she would like to avoid further drama.

Upon reaching the foot of the slope, Hollyflower kept walking, attempting to inconspicuously lead her companion to her nest so they might get a bit of rest before they were presented with the next problem. Luckily for her, Amberleaf was lost in a daze, stumbling along obediently at her side and sprawling into the moss when Hollyflower nudged her shoulder. Hollyflower informed her that she was fetching them each some freshkill, but she only got a blank stare in response, so instead of wasting her time, she merely shrugged and settled down beside Amberleaf.

She rested her chin upon her chest and began to purr deep in her throat, steadily stroking her tail tip along the other's flank, as much to comfort Amberleaf as to lull herself to sleep. The sun was still streaming through the branches that made up their den's roof when she eventually slipped into a light doze. In her hazy state, the last thing she recalled was an image of a stream of cats racing across a rolling moor, yowling with exultation as they flew on fleet paws.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **So I have had a review requesting that I put Author's Notes in my stories, which made me think a little, but ultimately I decided that I will put an AN in at least every second chapter. This will allow me to update readers on any happenings that may influence the content that they read, apologise for a late update or similar occurrence if I think it is needed and add a more personal touch to my stories.**

 **As it is, this time at least I will apologise for the slightly late update, although my only excuse is a lack of motivation. As you may of noticed if you are a returning reader, I try to upload a new chapter every two weeks on a Sunday, but that is only what I am aiming for, not what will actually happen consistently in the future, so please don't send complaints or anything of that sort if I am late uploading.**

 **What's more, I have just begun my summer holidays, which are six weeks long, so if you're lucky you may be getting more frequent updates. However, my brain is unpredictable, so this break could just as easily drain me of my motivation than give me enough time to write. Cross your fingers!**

 **But yeah, that's about it. Sorry for the long AN, these will hopefully be shorter in the future. As always, all the love and appreciation to anyone who reads, favourites, follows or comments on my story, and have a good week!**

 **My condolences that you were compelled to suffer through my writing.**

 **-Amber**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amberleaf woke first. She swam through the muddled ocean of dreams and reality, fighting to discern one from the other, only to finally break the surface to find she was not alone in the warrior's den in which she had fallen asleep beside Hollyflower. Hollyflower was still where she had been previously, curled in a tight ball of grey and white fluff against Amberleaf's flank, but now there were multiple other lumps of fur scattered around the den, all in varying states of activity.

Once Amberleaf's senses had fully returned to her, she realized she had not been woken by the movement or noise of her surroundings, but rather a harsh beam of sunlight that had pierced the lower branches of the roof. She squinted at it in indignation, grumpily noticing how it hung above the tree line of the horizon, threatening to abandon the sky completely.

It took her a moment, but as this fact registered, a jolt ran through her body and she leapt to her paws. The sudden motion woke Hollyflower from her slumber, gracing Amberleaf with a pair of green eyes staring up at her blearily, rather vexed.

"Hollyflower. You do realize we have squandered the day, with our arguing and cat naps. The moon shall soon be out!" Amberleaf had crouched anxiously, bumping her muzzle against her best friend's shoulder repetitively.

The grey she-cat was not roused from her apathy. "So?"

"What if we were wanted for patrols? Or planning? Or gathering moss, or herbs, or helping the –"

"Sweetie, stop."

Amberleaf stopped. "If we were wanted for anything someone would have come to fetch us. Be calm. We are fine as we are." Amberleaf frowned, tail twitching uncertainly.

"You do realize that you don't have to be contributing something to the clan all the time, right? You can just take some time for yourself and your loves ones every now and again. That's the beauty of a clan – we support each other."

Amberleaf's whiskers twitched and she nodded slowly in acknowledgment. "I suppose you're right."

Hollyflower gasped in mock horror, shrugging the last traces of sleep from her voice. "Of course, I'm right! Did you ever doubt me?"

"Well…" Amberleaf drawled cheekily. "There was this one time…"

"You ungrateful little fox!" A tortoiseshell tom shushed her from the other side of the den when her voice rose in exclamation. She ducked her head sheepishly. "Sorry."

Her ginger companion brushed her nose against her lowered ears affectionately, stage whispering, "Come on, let's go outside so we don't disturb these grumpy, flea-ridden elders." Hollyflower chuckled quietly and followed her friend out into the camp, where the late sun cast rays of rich golden light into the dusty clearing.

Amberleaf sauntered into the centre of camp, plonking herself onto a warm rock and stretching out leisurely. Hollyleaf paused mid-stride and watched as the ginger warrior's fur caught the dying sun, making her pelt seem to ignite with all the heat of a forest fire as it stretched over rippling muscle. Her tail rose high above her glossy back, waving enticingly at Hollyleaf as the she-cat's legs strained and stretched with barely contained energy. The grey she-cat was enraptured by her companion's vivacity and unintentional charm, and stood motionless, snaring Amberleaf's lazy gaze.

Amberleaf smirked at the sight before her; her best friend and mate standing motionless, hypnotized. She savoured how something as simple as being herself could cause a reaction such as the one Hollyflower was displaying and quickly decided that she should capitalize on her mate's current state.

Amberleaf groaned lowly as she rose from her vulnerable position. "It's so lovely at this time of day, don't you think? With the breeze to brush through our ears, and the sunlight to warm our pelts; how about we go and enjoy it?" Amberleaf strolled towards Hollyflower, rousing her from her reverie. She stared, piercing green eyes scrutinizing the other from beneath lowered lids, keeping her heated gaze sweeping over her mate's glossy grey and white pelt as she drifted closer. "Out in the forest, together… alone."

Hollyflower squirmed as the she-cat brushed up against her flank and began circling her closely, trailing her ginger tail over her back and under her chin, always keeping contact. "Oh, of-of course. Why not? It is a… lovely night." Hollyflower closed her eyes and leant into the feeling of her mate being all around her, a rumbling beginning deep in her throat. Amberleaf too began to purr, tail whisking past her mate's muzzle as she broke away and began leading the grey cat towards the camp's entrance, repeatedly glancing back over her shoulder, hips swaying as she walked – slowly and deliberately – if only to enjoy the awed, reverential expression the other had adopted.

"Where would you like to go?" Amberleaf inquired once they had gotten some way away from the camp, her voice a deep rumble as she slowed to allow her mate to walk at her side, despite how she guessed the other was enjoying the view. Hollyflower started at the sound of her voice slicing through the relative silence of an empty forest, but hastily mumbled, "I don't mind; you choose."

The ginger she-cat's whiskers twitched with amusement at her partner's nervousness. "How about the river? It should be deserted at this time of night." Hollyflower nodded her assent.

The two cats trekked towards their destination, enthusiasm showing in their gathering speed. They were soon racing through the trees, darting and dodging around any obstacles they encountered, repeatedly coming together to encourage each other with a nudge to the shoulder or flank, only to streak off again after a moment of contact.

Their pace meant that they arrived much sooner than they had anticipated. Hollyflower was ahead when Amberleaf began hearing signs of the river in the distance, so she slowed her pace to allow a gap between them. Amberleaf began to creep off to the left of where she had seen her mate disappear between the trees, planning to pounce out of the trees and surprise her. She kept up a steady pace, slowing her racing heartbeat to allow her senses to sharpen.

She slid over the fallen leaves on silent paws, slower and slower as she neared where she knew the treeline to be. The shadows were long and hid her well, her pelt being dulled to the colour of rotting leaves in leaf-fall, blending well with the leaf litter covering the forest floor. Amberleaf began to collect herself as she covered the last few fox-lengths, but then she heard Hollyflower's voice. Mouse-dung, she was further away than she had thought.

Amberleaf quickened, excitement rising, but suddenly a realization struck her. _Why would she be talking?_ The only explanation was that she had noticed that Amberleaf wasn't with her any longer and was trying to lead her back with the sound of her voice. That was the only reasonable explanation, unless…

Micah's voice rang out through the trees, clear even over the sound of rushing water. "But why are you out here at this time of night?"

Hollyflower's could be heard in reply, but quite a bit softer. "I told you already, I came out here to hunt."

"You and I both know that's a load of badger droppings, Hollyflower. Why would you be so ruffled if that was so? I can hear your heart pounding from here." Amberleaf abandoned her stealth mission and instead began picking her way through the trees on fleet paws, intent on reaching her cornered mate.

Hollyflower spoke again, more defensive this time. "I ran here, is all. I was restless. You saw me come flying out of those trees with your own eyes."

"Perhaps, but I also saw you look back into the trees right before you saw me. Your eyes were wide, and you were panting. What's really going on? Are you being chased?"

Just then, Amberleaf emerged from behind a bramble bush to see Micah with his back to her and Hollyflower standing near the river bank, facing him with a look of defiance on her face, even though it looked to Amberleaf like he was standing much too close. Hollyflower must have heard the bush rustling or caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, as she glanced over to where Amberleaf had paused, just a tree-length away.

The relief showed on her face immediately when she set eyes on her mate, as Amberleaf could see it even from where she stood. However, this also meant that it was impossible for Micah to miss, so it was inevitable that he quickly swung his pale tabby head around to find out what had caused such a reaction from the she-cat, revealing bright green eyes shrouded with suspicion.

"So, you weren't alone. But that still leaves my original question unanswered – why were you running?" Forest green eyes met his bright green ones, revealing nothing.

Amberleaf ambled up to them. "We were just playing a game – we were going to go hunt afterward."

"Hmm – well, you weren't lying completely," Micah commented, once again scrutinizing the grey and white she-cat. "But why now, when sundown has come and gone? I know for a fact that there's still fresh-kill on the pile – I caught it myself not too long ago. Don't you have mates to return to for the night?"

At this comment, Amberleaf's hackles rose and she bared her teeth in a vicious imitation of a smile at the yellow tom. "We don't actually, for they are not at camp, nor at any place that we could return to."

Micah frowned skeptically and backed up a few paces to allow himself to sit and look both cats in the eye. "Are they still alive then? Or in the dark forest? Even if they are somewhere else, it should still be possible to visit them."

Hollyflower rested a calming tail upon Amberleaf's shoulder as she began to shift, almost kneading the ground in anticipation, frustration, and worry. Amberleaf attempted to answer, but Hollyflower could practically see the sort of scathing, mouse-brained remark that the impulsive other cat was about to throw at Micah, and hurriedly shushed her.

The incredulity upon her mate's face was the cause of much hilarity for Hollyflower, but she almost instantly regained her composure, unwilling to put off answering Micah's question for too long, in case should he take it upon himself to come to a conclusion of his own – which no doubt would be incorrect. She took a deep breath and sidled up to Amberleaf, only hesitating a second before explaining, "We are mates, Micah. And we are both here, so where would you hope we return to?"

Micah frowned, slowly saying, "We?" Tasting the word as if it were a piece of freshkill.

Amberleaf rolled her eyes and huffed. "Have you got bees in your brain? This isn't that complicated. Hollyflower and I are mates."

The tabby tom looked at Amberleaf, then at Hollyflower, staring into their eyes as if the truth were hidden in their green depths. He seemed to consider what they had told him, gazing into the forest, lost in thought, before being shaken out of his daze by Amberleaf blatantly clearing her throat to regain his attention.

Returned to the real world, he stood and shook his pelt before sitting back down and calmly saying, "Sure. I get that. Now, I actually wanted to talk to you two about-" His next words were lost as the she-cats stared at each other, entirely shocked by his peaceful acceptance after such an anxiety-inducing build-up. They kept eye contact, trying to decipher why he hadn't exploded, when Hollyflower nodded, an expression of understanding creeping over her face.

"What?" Amberleaf mouthed in confusion. She simply got a shake of the other's head and a scheming smile before Micah regained their collective attention.

"So, will you?"

Amberleaf's brow furrowed as she asked, "Will we what?"

Micah's tail whisked through the air behind him as he said steadily, "Why, come back to SkyClan with us, of course."


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN**_ **: So, I'm going to put this at the beginning because I think this chapter needs a warning. Not a trigger warning or anything, just a boredom warning. You see, there is a lot of exposition in this chapter, put into dialogue form, which I think is very boring, but it had to be done.**

 **Secondly, most of the background/story Micah is telling is canon, but this is obviously not a canon fanfiction and is following my own storyline, so you will find that the AU part of my story is beginning to kick in around about now. Please don't come to me saying '** ** _This never happened, what are you blabbering about_** **,' etc, etc, because it did happen in my universe. Also, as I'm building the characters you might notice that their personalities aren't the same as they are in the books. This is because they are now my characters, and I follow my own rules.**

 **Lastly, I have put up a little poll on my profile that is for this story. If you want, quickly go check it out and vote on it, as it relates to how much explaining you want to me to do once I've finished the story, in case I completely lose you somewhere along the way.**

 **But apart from that, thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate any reviews that you guys give me, and I will try to reply to them privately.**

 **-Amber**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"What!" Amberleaf's incredulous exclamation was echoed back to her by the trees on either side of the river. "Why would we do that?"

"Because," Micah explained solemnly, glancing between the two cats, "we need warriors who have the intelligence and strength to help us, and we need as many of them as we can get. I thought you two had no mates, therefore no ties that could obstruct you from coming with me, but if you are each other's mates, that will work well, so long as you both agree to accompany me."

For a long time, there was silence between the cats as they comprehended the decision they were facing. Eventually, Hollyflower broke the silence.

"Who else have you asked, and who has agreed to accompany you?"

Micah hesitated before revealing, "I have been exploring whilst I've been here, and on one of my adventures I have come across the first clan cats."

Amberleaf jerked her head up in astonishment. "The first clan cats? Who are they? Did you know them?"

The tom smiled. "Of course, I knew them. They were the ones who made me a SkyClan cat. Before I met them, I was a rogue living on a farm not far from the clans' first territory."

Hollyflower became curious when Micah hummed, deep in memories. She gently drew him out of his thoughts, asking, "How did you find the clans?"

He shook his head, looking at them in turn before answering pensively. "Perhaps you should sit yourselves down for this conversation. We will no doubt be here for a while."

Amberleaf and Hollyflower exchanged an intrigued glance but shrugged and pawed the dusty ground, finding themselves acceptable spots to settle into whilst Micah unfolded his tale.

"You see, when I was a kit, I used to have dreams. Dreams of cats I had never seen before, living on the open moor. For so long, I agonised over these dreams, for they felt so real, like I was there with them, but the cats who shared my barn would always dismiss them, saying all cats have dreams and that I mustn't brood over them.

"It wasn't until I saved a cat from being eaten by a dog, I realised that I had been right all along, for she was one of the cats I had seen in my dreams. I talked to her, and she told me she had dreams too – dreams of moths and spirit-cats – different from me, yet the same. Mothflight – for that was her name – felt that she had to go on a quest regarding her visions, so I persuaded her to let me accompany her, as I would not be left in the dark once again about the purpose of my dreams.

"Together we followed the moth that she had dreamt about. We travelled to a place called Highstones, and there she found the most wonderful thing… Moonstone. In her dream, she spoke to cats of the clans who had died – a group which she named StarClan – and there she received instructions as to who would be the first medicine cat for each clan. I was lucky enough to be chosen to be SkyClan's medicine cat, although at the time I wasn't even a clan cat.

"I agreed to my position, and SkyClan's leader at the time – the first leader – Clear Sky, also agreed, but was always wary of me. From there, I met all the other medicine cats and their clans, and we learnt all we could from each other, discovering new things as time went on.

"But all good things must come to an end, and so did this. After only a few moons, I took Mothflight to get sap from a tree in SkyClan's territory to treat one of her sick clanmates, but alas, Clear Sky could not trust me. He was bitter and guarded, and so there was a fight. I was in the tree at the time, but StarClan was not smiling upon me, and I stood upon a rotten branch too weak to hold my weight. I crashed to the ground, the branch landing on me and crushing my spine.

"I died soon after, but you see, I know all those cats, and despite their flaws, they are brave and honourable, and they have created a noble race of cats who respect the warrior code and are thriving for it. I have requested for them to accompany me to fight the threat to SkyClan's ancestors, and a large amount of them have agreed, for they wish to atone for their descendants' despicable actions – failing SkyClan in our greatest time of need, and then hiding it from the future generations."

The she-cats sat through the story, enraptured by the ancient world Micah was creating in their minds. Hollyflower murmured, "What happened to SkyClan, really? Firestar and many others have shared with us the visions they had whilst they were alive, but I cannot believe that a whole clan could have been ousted from the forest by Twolegs when the other clans were still living happily, just as before."

Micah sighed unhappily, recalling events unknown to the majority of cats in StarClan, especially the youngsters. "You are infuriatingly perceptive, you know. Most cats would simply listen to my story, or others' stories, or anything really, and simply accept it as fact. You, obviously, don't. Whilst I find talking with a cat who isn't a fur-brain refreshing, it is rather inconvenient for me."

The pale tom rambled on, vexing Amberleaf until she finally forced out, "Perhaps you could answer Hollyflower's question?" in a rather tight manner. Micah narrowed his eyes at the ginger cat for a moment, and Hollyflower braced herself for her mate to receive a tongue lashing, but the tom simply dipped his head in acknowledgement with a twitch of his whiskers.

"Very well," Micah drawled. "The truth is, Twolegs were only the last straw. Before they arrived with their ground-eating monsters, SkyClan was attacked."

"By what?" Hollyflower queried, intrigued once more.

Frowning, Micah gave a terse answer. "Cats."

"One of the other Clans? Or rogues perhaps?" Amberleaf said, thinking out loud. "No way it was kittypets."

"No." Micah shook his head, his eyes grave and dark. "It was both a Clan, rogues, and more. It was the likes of which we had never seen before."

Amberleaf growled under her breath, still put on edge by the strange tom. "Do say what you mean, for StarClan's sake. We haven't got forever." Hollyflower placed her tail upon her mate's flank in a soothing gesture, but nevertheless murmured an agreement after a quick glance at the sky.

"I apologise for Amberleaf's rudeness, but I must say, she isn't wrong. It is past moonhigh already."

Micah raised a brow at her statement. "I'm afraid I did warn you before I started that this would be a lengthy conversation. Would you like to continue, or shall we postpone it for the night, so we might all get some rest?"

Hollyflower hesitated. "If we were to accompany you, when would you be planning to set out?"

"To go home?" Micah licked his paw and ran it over a pale ear, contemplating. "I should say not before the sunrise after this one."

Hollyflower thought about his answer for a heartbeat before exchanging a nod with Amberleaf. "In that case, I should say that we should sleep. I know Amberleaf and I are still burning with questions, but to have a clear mind, we must rest." She nodded to the tom as she rose with her mate beside her.

"Goodnight to you, Micah. We will meet with you here at sunup, if you are agreeable."

A quick nod from the tom and the cats exchanged their farewells before retiring to their nests.

As the she-cats settled into their nests, Hollyflower touched her tail tip to her mate's shoulder, gaining her attention.

"We must think hard about whether we should go with them to SkyClan. They are no doubt in need of help, but we too just received a prophecy that could mean trouble is stalking our hunting grounds. Should we risk it?"

Amberleaf gazed at her mate with soft eyes. "I don't know, but I can tell that you want to help them." Hollyflower attempted to argue but was silenced by a tail swept across her muzzle.

"It is just who you are, and I love you for it, but we must think this through once we have the entire story from Micah. I say we go and listen at sunup, then make our decision. Do you agree?"

"You're a real pain in the tail, you know that?" Hollyflower grumbled as she curled up against Amberleaf's warm flank. "StarClan knows why I put up with you."

Amberleaf's ear twitched, but her eyes were bright with amusement and endearment when she glanced at her mate.

"I love you too, Hollyflower. Sleep well."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The camp was still when Amberleaf woke, the air heavy and noises muffled by the early morning mist that hung over the ground. She stood and stretched, careful not to disturb the sleeping cats around her paws. Already alert and restless, the imminent meeting was weighing on her mind and making her anxious, although Amberleaf doubted any cat would be able to tell, except perhaps her mate. She prided herself on having complete control over herself physically, even when her emotions ran rampant.

The ginger she-cat picked her way between the unconscious bodies, taking a deep breath as soon as the chilly morning air hit her face. She loved waking before everyone else. It was so peaceful; she could almost believe she was the only cat in the forest, free of any responsibility or obligation. Alas, she couldn't imagine ever being content if that was indeed the world she lived in, as she would become terribly lonely with no-one to talk to, no-one to share a nest with, no-one to share tongues with… no-one to love. Her mind began to darken with familiar demons, and she was rather glad when Yellowfang emerged from her den, glanced around, and upon seeing Amberleaf, made a beeline towards her.

The medicine cat made her way over slowly, seemingly distracted. At Amberleaf's call, she jerked her matted head up, orange eyes meeting green in a hard stare. Yellowfang's eyes narrowed to slits and her lips slid up in the beginnings of a snarl, revealing dirty, yellowed fangs.

"Have you spoken to either of those toms yet?" Yellowfang asked harshly, tail lashing, her tone making it clear who she was speaking about.

Amberleaf frowned, answering steadily, but not without curiosity plain in her voice. "I have actually; Micah, in fact. Why? Do you have a quarrel with them?"

"Aye, I do. Those scoundrels are rallying a force to accompany them, turning a good number of loyal cats upon their own."

The ginger she-cat frowned again, voice harder now. "What do you mean? Micah said last night that he had gathered a good number of cats to accompany him – cats that he knew when he was alive, from the ancient times – but not that he was creating any sort of quarrels. The way he put it, they only wanted to help for honourable reasons. Was he lying?"

Yellowfang shook her head, tail whisking back and forth behind her. She answered slowly. "Perhaps… he could be telling the truth, it isn't impossible. But that Skywatcher is a snake-tongue, using different stories for every cat, trying to get them to accompany him back to SkyClan. I know he helped Firestar to remake SkyClan, but that doesn't clear him from condemnation forever. I should think that it was _because_ of his manipulativeness that he managed to coax Firestar into gathering enough cats to create a whole new clan.

Amberleaf's eyes narrowed, the medicine cat's words planting roots of suspicion deep in her mind. "Hmm… Do you remember when we heard about how Skywatcher kept the knowledge of the rats from Firestar, just to ensure he wouldn't lose his nerve? I say, no matter how good the outcome, or how bad the circumstances might have been, he wasn't honest then, and I doubt he has become honest now."

"A tabby never changes their stripes," Yellowfang concluded for her, resting a tail over the younger cat's shoulders. "I say that there is a good chance that Micah is following Skywatcher's lead, trying everything he can to rally a formidable force of cats, each fighting for a different reason, a different story."

Amberleaf pulled away from the contact, shaking her head as she tried to marshal her thoughts. "That means… Does it though? Hollyflower and I were talking to him at moonhigh, and he told us a story. It seems inconsequential now – that is, it doesn't seem to link to this in any way – but do you think it was a lie? Do you suppose that he made it up, just to gain our sympathy and support?"

Amberleaf paused for only a heartbeat, glancing at the skinny grey cat so that she could catch a glimpse of the desperate confusion swirling in her green eyes. She took a breath and forged on, taking the decision of whether or not to answer away from Yellowfang. "If he did lie to try to get our help, I'm not sure it worked, for even before I talked to you this morning, we weren't sure if we should go. Of course, Hollyflower wanted to help however she could, but she responds like that to everything, so I'm sure I could have dissuaded her if I didn't think it was worth it. But now… what?" The young cat seemed to run out of words, instead crouching and staring up at the medicine cat with big, pleading, emerald eyes. Yellowfang sighed wearily in response, sinking onto her haunches.

"I don't know what to tell you. I can't be sure if he was lying – I don't think any cat could be – but I do know this. The best thing to do now is to trust your instincts. Cats have come far by listening to their intuition, and I believe you will too. So, go now – talk with your mate and make a decision. Just remember," Yellowfang became very solemn, eyes pools of shrewd intelligence that Amberleaf couldn't decipher in that moment, "everything you do has an impact, even if you don't know it yet. Choose wisely."

With those last words, Yellowfang dipped her head to the other cat and slipped away into the mist, grey pelt melting into the shadows so only her eyes could be seen when she glanced back at Amberleaf; beacons of fire piercing the curtains of fog. Then she looked away and disappeared into the dark.

Amberleaf rubbed a paw across her muzzle. It was really too early for these sorts of conversations. But now the sun's first rays were peeking through the canopy and they were late to meet with Micah. Heavy paws slowing her down, she trudged her way back to the den where Hollyflower slept, blissfully unaware of the conversation that had just taken place.

Other cats were emerging from the dens now, making Amberleaf weave between them as she went. Conflicting thoughts and emotions swirled in her head, shortening her step until she was finally brought to a halt, right before the entrance. Standing there, debating whether she should reveal what she had learnt to her mate, Amberleaf hated herself. How could she even think to keep a secret like that from her mate, her beloved? Didn't she deserve to know?

The ginger warrior was kept frozen in place, head hanging in shame until Hollyflower rose from her nest unbidden and exited the den, searching for her mate. Seeing Amberleaf in the state she was, Hollyflower immediately jumped to her side, eyes bright with worry.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked quietly, ushering her towards the forest, eager to get her mate away from whatever had upset her. Hollyflower momentarily forgot about their meeting and instead lead the ginger she-cat towards the tree where they had slept not long ago. However, on the slow walk through the forest, with her mate next to her, being so kind and gentle – despite the fact that she didn't know what had caused her current mood – Amberleaf came to a decision.

"Hollyflower, there's something I need to tell you before we talk to Micah."

The grey she-cat's head jerked up at the sound of her mate's steady voice. "Uh, sure. Go on then," she encouraged, only her eyes betraying her anxiety.

Amberleaf took a quiet breath as she braced herself for her mate's reaction. "You know the story Micah was telling us?"

"Yeah, I'm really excited to hear what he was going to tell us. I had to tear myself away-"

"He might have been lying. About all of it."

Hollyflower's breath caught at the revelation, and she became very still. "Why would you think that?" she asked, voice quiet and emotionless, hardly noticeable over the rustling of leaves in the wind.

Amberleaf flinched at her mate's tone, so unlike her usual peppiness. "I talked to Yellowfang earlier, before you were awake. She doesn't trust the SkyClan cats, says that Skywatcher has been manipulating cats into agreeing to help. She thinks Micah is doing the same to us."

The ginger warrior had been averting her gaze since she had started the painful conversation, unwilling to see the see the emotions flashing through Hollyflower's eyes, but as the silence drew out, she had to see what the other cat was thinking. She chanced a glance up, only to see her mate deep in thought, blinking slowly at the ground as she tried to find a solution. Eventually, after the quiet had spanned what seemed to Amberleaf like an entire season, Hollyflower spoke up, voice low and calculating, still devoid of emotion. That worried Amberleaf. When did her mate do anything without expressing every and any emotion she felt?

"Well, we still have our meeting with Micah, and no doubt he will be waiting for us by now, so I say that we go and talk to him, see what he has to say, then do some digging of our own."

Hollyflower opened her eyes to stare at her mate, orbs darker than usual but having a ruthless, scheming glint to them that Amberleaf had only seen a few times before.

Once Hollyflower had given her proposal, Amberleaf agreed hastily and without argument, anxious to get her mate into a better mood. They set off at once, loping steadily through the trees to the river. Amberleaf smirked to herself, thinking about how the current atmosphere was rather more formal than the last time they had been this way, when they had been streaking through the trees.

But it seemed time had sped up again, as hardly a heartbeat passed before they were slowing to a walk and leaving the calming embrace of the shadows, bracing themselves to face the cat they feared had lied to them and was going to again.

Micah had placed himself right on the riverbank, in a way that would no doubt make conversation hard, with the noise of the rushing water assaulting their ears. The she-cats paced across the dirt, paws getting heavier and mouths getting drier as they approached the tabby tom. He watched them as they walked, head following their progress, stare unforgiving. They arrived and sat upon the grass in silence, the only acknowledgement of their presence a curt nod of his head.

Time had become fluid at this point, and it took this chance to come to a complete halt, drawing out their suffering until Amberleaf could no longer stand it.

"Well, go on then!" she burst out, only for the sound to be carried away on the water as soon as the cats heard the words.

Micah narrowed his eyes, green pools unreadable to the observers. "Of course. No doubt you are anxious to hear the rest of the story. We shall continue where we left off, yes?"

* * *

 _ **AN**_ **: So, first up, a little apology for how long this incredibly simple/boring chapter took. My head is kinda a mess, and procrastination is a bitch, but oh well. Apart from that, I will most probably be betareading for someone in the coming months, and I actually have no idea how much time that's going to take up, just so you guys know. I also have a really cool new horse riding prospect... but I'm entirely sure you guys don't want to hear most of this. Sorry! My point is, don't be surprised if some updates are late, although late has sort of lost any meaning now that my updates are totally random and very inconsistent.**

 **Anyway, more plot and (hopefully!) action will be coming into play in a few chapters, so be ready for that. Now, I apologise for my rambling, but it's late, so I hope you can forgive me. Sleep well, or have a good day, depending on where you are.**

 **-Amber**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Alright, where were we?" Micah sat with the river as his backdrop, dampening the cats' fur with spray as they talked.

Hollyflower spoke then for the first time since she had told Amberleaf of her strategy, voice measured as she addressed Micah, giving no indication she had any doubts about him. "I believe you were telling us about how Twolegs attacked ShadowClan? Or was it WindClan?"

Micah thought for a moment, frowning. "No, I'm quite sure I was talking about SkyClan, and I seem to remember that we were just talking about why it _wasn't_ just Twolegs who attacked and drove them out," he nodded to himself, obviously pleased with his conclusion, but still looked askance at Hollyflower.

She stared right back, eyes flat, with none of the embarrassment that Micah obviously expected visible upon her face. "Oh. How silly of me."

The tom frowned again, but quickly shook his head and continued with the story. "You see, SkyClan were attacked by Twolegs only after they had almost been wiped out as a clan. All the clans were in bad shape really, but SkyClan took the worse hit, as they were the ones who were attacked directly. The other clans just came to help drive out the threat. They succeeded, but the price was great."

Amberleaf had started fidgeting and hastily jumped in before Micah could continue. "But what was this threat? Didn't you say last time it was a Clan and rogues? That wouldn't make sense because you said all the Clans suffered-"

"Shush now, young one," Micah chided gently.

Amberleaf spluttered not so quietly. "I'm older than you!"

His whiskered twitched as he gazed at the ginger warrior in amusement. "Not if you count the time I've been dead."

She continued grumbling, quieter now, obviously not satisfied by his reasoning.

Micah shook his head for a second, obviously at a loss with the passionate she-cat, but he quickly got back on task when Hollyflower cleared her throat, shutting her mate up at the same time.

"Right, the threat. Well, I wasn't lying before," the she-cats exchanged a glance at that, "when I said it was both rogues, a Clan and more. It was. It was a highly advanced clan of rogues that wasn't made up of only cats; there was a whole variety of animals. And they attacked us without warning or provocation."

Even Hollyflower dropped her façade to be shocked to the core. Amberleaf piped up first, although her voice was as quivery as a mouse about to be slaughtered. "That… isn't possible. And if it is, it certainly isn't right! How can that have worked?"

Her mask firmly back in place, Hollyflower continued Amberleaf's line of thought whilst Micah watched them sadly, already resigned to what had happened. "We can't understand any other animals in the forest, so how could they? Was it a part of their apprentice training or something?" She closed her eyes, thinking hard about all the possibilities. Coming up with nothing, she resorted to interrogating the tom.

"You know, don't you?" Micah shook his head sadly when he was addressed. "What do you mean you don't know!" exclaimed Hollyflower harshly. "You started us down this path, how could you not know?"

Sighing, Micah answered. "I've told you almost all I can. I don't know how any of it happened, or why, but I can tell you a few other details if you want to know. I really don't know how they could be of any use though."

"Tell us!" exploded from the ginger warrior, making the other two jump.

Her mate scowled at her and chastised, "Amberleaf! That was very unnecessary," making her hang her head sheepishly, blinking with wide eyes at the grey she-cat.

"But I want to know!" she argued, earning another scowl, though less fierce this time.

"And that's fine, but we're talking like civilised cats, and shouting randomly mid-way through a conversation is not civilised, nor is it befitting a warrior like you," Hollyflower lectured sternly.

Amberleaf glared at her mate. "You say that, but here you are treating the cat you just called a warrior more like an apprentice, or troublesome kit."

"Well, you're acting like one!" the grey warrior retorted.

"Yeah, well– "

"Excuse me for interrupting," Micah broke in, "but do you want to hear what I was going to say or not?"

The she-cats stopped arguing immediately, Hollyflower putting her emotionless front back on whilst Amberleaf began to sulk, scuffing her paws in the dirt.

Hollyflower ran a paw over her whiskers primly before responding. "I apologise for that, Micah. Please, go on," leaving Amberleaf to growl a reluctant agreement.

The tom harrumphed flippantly, but nonetheless went on without hesitation. "Well, this group, they called themselves the Followers of the Fire. When they attacked, the various other species of animals that came with them arrived at our camp first, but they were loud as they approached and cowardly in battle, so they were easy to defeat, despite their numbers. The terrible bit was the waves of cats that followed them, deadly and vicious. Luckily, SkyClan had already sent an apprentice to gather reinforcements from the other Clans – I can't quite remember his name, I think it might have been Mousepaw; flighty thing he was – as the clans were all much closer back then, despite the battles we fought against one another, so SkyClan knew they had backup coming.

"But as more Clan cats came to fight, more and more of these strange cats appeared from the forest, filling the gaps as quickly as their allies fell. And fall they did, for until they were dead, they would not give up nor would not surrender. Even cats hanging on the edge of life – their lifeblood gushing from their wounds, eyes dimming as they died, spirits separating from their bodies to go who knows where – they wouldn't cease their fighting. This characteristic they all seemed to share, meaning by the end of the battle, although the clans had managed to overwhelm them by sheer numbers, they had only a few of our foes left alive to hold hostage and question. But even then, thoroughly beaten and their group dispersed, they fought back.

"Because of this, we learnt almost nothing of their purpose, as it seemed they would sooner die even in a hopeless battle than surrender and live." Micah started to trail off, lost in memory.

At this break in his story, Amberleaf piped up, "You weren't alive then, were you?" Micah shook his head. "Then why do you tell the story almost as if you were a part of it?"

Micah sighed. "Because I was. Any battle like that, whether in the ancient times or now, cats will call to their ancestors, invoking the name of StarClan, making it so that we are almost there with them. Except, whenever so many cats are calling us, all the Clans' warriors, in this case, we must come. So, as the battle raged, the outcome hazy even to us, I had to watch my descendants – in blood and in spirit – suffer, with no way to alleviate their pain or help them succeed." Micah took a deep breath, screwing his eyes up as his emotions ran rampant, ears flicking back to lay flat against his skull. "It was… difficult, to say the least," he breathed, opening his eyes to stare at his audience, gaze heavy.

Hollyflower narrowed her eyes, turning her head away quickly so that Micah wouldn't see her reaction. Luckily for her, Amberleaf spoke up once again, filling the silence.

"That's really terrible… I'm so sorry for you. Has anyone ever found out why they attacked?" She didn't give Micah time to respond before continuing. "I mean, it doesn't seem very smart, does it? Even if they were moving territories or something, like we did, it makes no sense that they would stop in the same place we were. It's almost like they wanted to fight, but why would anyone want to fight?"

The tom shook his head and his eyes cleared of ghosts as the she-cats watched. "I really can't answer that for you, as I don't know. I've really just tried to forget about that entire period – erase it from my brain – and it seems like the rest of the Clans have been following suit until recently."

"Oh, well," Hollyflower broke in. "That's the past, and to be honest, we're all about as much use as dead foxes right now, chattering away like starlings at sunup. How about we go hunting? I for one, haven't eaten since moonhigh."

"Good point!" Amberleaf agreed, trying to help her mate in whatever she was doing. "Let's hunt for a while. It'll be fun!"

"But I was going to– " Micah started before he was cut off by Hollyflower.

"Would you like to accompany us, Micah? Maybe you could show us some SkyClan techniques, in the trees and such."

Amberleaf's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes, please! Is it true you guys used to hunt in the trees? I've heard rumours of cats in ancient times jumping from branch to branch like squirrels, chasing their prey. Is it true?

Micah's tail had begun flicking whilst the she-cats rendered him mute, but he quickly perked up when he was finally allowed a moment to speak. "Yes, it is, but as I was _trying_ to say, we don't have time to hunt now. Skywatcher is waiting for us."

Suddenly, he was fixed with two hard stares, green meeting green as they regarded him suspiciously. Amberleaf opened her mouth but instantly had a furry tail gently drawn across her muzzle, leaving Hollyflower free to speak. When she did, it was with the deadly ice of a harsh leafbare.

"Now, why is that, Micah?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Micah narrowed his eyes, regarding Hollyflower warily and slowly getting to his paws, but all the while a spark of amusement dancing behind his eyes. He padded past the she-cats with a tail swaying above his back, heading for the trees as their gazes stayed fixed upon the tom, stopping short after only a fox-length. Twisting his head to glance over his shoulder, he curled his tail, beckoning for the she-cats to join him.

"Please, don't play the fool. You know exactly why he is waiting, and you can't trick me into thinking you don't. He is waiting for us to join him," Micah hissed, but his voice softened to a silky purr as he continued, "And we wouldn't want to be late for our journey, now would we?"

Micah's clarification left Amberleaf speechless. She had obviously not anticipated this outcome, but Hollyflower simply rose to her paws, staying worryingly silent. That didn't last for long.

A growl rose in her throat as her lips tightened over gleaming fangs. She padded forwards a few strides, hackles standing stiffly at attention along her spine, to create a living barrier in front of her mate, separating the warrior from the SkyClan tom. The result was the terrifying picture of a fierce warrior queen, ready to give her life to protect her loved ones from whatever threat she had spotted.

That threat just happened to be Micah.

"You manipulative, snake-tongued, crowfood-eating piece of fox-dung!" she spat, pupils narrowed to slits in her rage. Amberleaf had returned to reality by this point, and what she was faced with put her in awe. It was incredibly rare for her to see her mate like this. It was beautiful, a picture of passion, powerful in its fury. It was also extremely worrying.

"Hollyflower? What's wrong?" Amberleaf queried gently, glaring past the body in front of her at the source of her mate's anger as she padded up behind the grey and white warrior. She carefully brushed her whiskers against her mate's flank, but Hollyflower still swung her head around, eyes narrowed yet staring blankly, a million treelengths away.

Amberleaf continued slowly. "I know he said we would only go this afternoon – if we agreed to go, that is – but it's not bad enough to get this worked up over. You're acting like a fox in a fit, for StarClan's sake!" Taking a deep breath, Amberleaf leaned forwards to rub her cheek against the one in front of her in an attempt to bring her mate back to the present but was only met with air as Hollyflower flinched away, eyes clearing as she glared at the ginger.

"Sweetie, I love you, but I pray to StarClan that you never say anything like that again, for your own sake," she growled, only the twitch of her whiskers showing Amberleaf she wasn't about to rip her pelt off.

"As for you," Hollyflower continued, voice harshening as she whirled around and practically pounced on the unsuspecting tom. "You said before that we would only be leaving after the next sunrise, and it isn't even sunhigh yet! This wasn't random; you hastened our departure to force us into making a decision straight away, to try and let our emotions cloud out any logic that went against your agenda.

"You say Skywatcher is waiting for us. Where is he? Why isn't he here? Or if you're leaving, why aren't you with the other cats, getting ready to go? Wouldn't that make sense?" She ranted on and on, stalking towards the tom, until, eyes flashing, Micah replied,

"In all the stars, Hollyflower! Who made dirt in your nest last night? Last time we spoke, I thought for sure you were coming with me – that you had made up your mind already, despite not having the full story. That's why I moved our departure to sunhigh today. Not because I'm some sort of fox-heart!" Micah snorted and shook his head, tail whipping through the air.

As the two glared at each other, noses barely a pawstep apart, Amberleaf walked up cautiously, glancing from one cat to the other as she approached. She took a deep breath before settling lightly on her haunches a foxlength from the two, in a spot where both could see her face from where they stood. Looking back and forth between them a few times, she closed her eyes briefly and took another deep breath, slowly inhaling and exhaling before she addressed the adversaries, breaking the bubble of tense silence the cats had created.

"So, I know you've both ruffled each other's fur, but let's all just calm down for a heartbeat and stop fighting like rogues," she started, glancing pointedly at the other two until they reluctantly pulled back to sit across from each other, earning a quick purr from Amberleaf.

"Perfect! Right, so, firstly, Micah. Is the only reason you moved our time of departure to sunhigh because you thought we were going to agree?" Amberleaf questioned.

The tom grumbled under his breath but nonetheless answered the she-cat politely, although he continued glaring at Hollyflower whenever she wasn't looking. "Actually, it wasn't. You two aren't quite important enough to move our entire schedule. It was mostly because Skywatcher realised that the full moon is in almost a quarter-moon's time, and that was almost how long it took to get here, so we need to leave now if we want to get back for the gathering."

Amberleaf nodded slowly and Hollyflower began to pay attention again, although a sharp look from her mate kept her quiet. "Why do you want to get back for the gathering?" the ginger asked.

Micah looked surprised. "Well, our Clan has finally been put back together, and they are going to be gathering at Skyrock to be with us and each other, and I want to be there to oversee it, as does Skywatcher, especially as a recently departed member of the clan."

Now Hollyflower curled her lip again, showing her disdain. "If you want to be there for the Gathering so badly, why do you not seem to care about missing the medicine cat gathering? Weren't you the first SkyClan medicine cat? Shouldn't you be there to guide the current medicine cat; to help her guide the clan?" Hollyflower's tail flicked victoriously when her words caused the other cat to flinch slightly, although he tried to hide it.

Micah quickly pulled a paw over his whiskers, eyes downcast for a heartbeat. As Amberleaf shot a reproachful glare at her mate, causing her to shrug, Micah took a quiet breath. He stood suddenly, chest puffed out and staring the grey and white she-cat down defiantly whilst the other two jerked their gazes back to him, attention firmly refocused upon him.

"Well, actually," he said matter-of-factly, "I've already done what I need to do regarding that. Now – as much as I would _like_ to be there (prefer, even) – she has no need for my help, so instead, I've turned my attention to another problem; a problem where my skills will be utilised to their fullest."

Hollyflower interrupted rather violently, "And what's the problem? Us? I do suppose your manipulation skills are rather sorely needed in that department. Wouldn't want to waste them on a living cat or anything – you know – mouse-brained like that."

The tom scowled, slashing his paw through the dirt, making his frustration evident. "I just – no – I – ughh! You're an infuriating she-cat, do you know that?"

Hollyflower snorted, glancing at Amberleaf in amusement when the ginger rolled her eyes. "Do you think so? Well, luckily for me, your opinion doesn't matter a whisker – not to me, anyway. But you might want to start using that snake-tongue of yours," she told the tom, gazing up through the spray of the river to where the sun was climbing in the sky. "It's not that long 'til sunhigh, and at this rate, we aren't coming with you."

Micah sighed, walking towards the she-cats so that they all stood not a tail-length away from each other. "You know, if you don't want to come, that's fine. I'm here to try and persuade willing cats to join us in our fight, not to force the wary and suspicious. Come or don't – we will be leaving at sunhigh for SkyClan hunting grounds." He gazed at the she-cats determinedly. "Just know, everything I've told you is true, and remember – you asked to hear the story. But please consider joining us. We could really use your help against this foe."

With that, he turned and walked into the trees, tail drawing a line in the dust.

The two she-cats stood side by side, coats gleaming as minuscule water droplets blanketed their pelts and caught the light of the rising sun, setting them on fire and casting them in iron respectively. A pained glance and they moved as one, heading across the empty riverbanks towards the safety of the trees, where shadows would conceal their movements and the rustle of leaves muffle their conversation.

Amberleaf spoke first, voice heavy. "And you tell me I'm a pain in the tail."

A strained purr and a brush of grey fur against her flank then came her reply. "Well, I won't say you don't have your moments, but I must admit that today wasn't one of them." Hollyflower stopped mid-stride, causing her mate to halt and face her, and to see the solemnness of her gaze.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could fix this by getting rid of my emotions, but instead, it just made me act even less rationally. I'm not good at concealing – never mind controlling – my emotions at the best of times, so I really don't know what I was thinking, but I was just scared, and frustrated, and I really just –"

"I know," Amberleaf broke in. "I know you're a flea-brained, emotional furball who doesn't know what to do with herself if she isn't sympathising or helping some cat with something that isn't at all her business… but I also know I'm not much better. I'm a passionate, unfeeling, totally confused mouse-brain who won't accept help, and that I can't change – not anytime soon." She took a deep breath. "But if we go with Micah, I can change something. I can help SkyClan's ancestors, or maybe even a living cat if it comes to that. I – No, _we_ – can do something."

Hollyflower's eyes flickered. "So… you want to go with him? Even after what Yellowfang told you? Doesn't that seem – well, um… naïve?" The grey she-cat shifted her paws through the leaf-litter, ears twitching uncertainly as she gazed at her mate.

"Perhaps," Amberleaf conceded, startling Hollyflower, "but sometimes we must do what our hearts say, and I know that until I planted doubts in your head you were all for helping SkyClan. Even now, I feel as if Micah is telling the truth – well, at least about what happened in the past and the fact that they need help. I don't think he is a bad cat. Do you?" she asked gently, watching the other cat as her body language spoke of the range of emotions she was being bombarded with, even though her face betrayed nothing, eyes shut and whiskers still.

Eventually, she responded, but her words caught Amberleaf off guard. "Actually, I don't trust Micah at all. I think he would betray us for a couple of mousetails," she told her mate matter-of-factly. "However, I have nothing against SkyClan, nor any of its other members – that I know of, at least – so for that reason, I say we should go."

Her response left Amberleaf staring at her incredulously, but she quickly shook herself, snorting quietly. "You know, hedgehogs will fly before I ever understand how your mind works, yet you are in my head every other heartbeat." She blinked affectionately at her mate, before turning and leading Hollyflower back onto the path they had been walking along before they stopped so abruptly, continuing her trail of thought once they had walked for a while in silence.

"Very well. I was trying to persuade you to go, and I seem to have succeeded, despite the fact you always seem to turn my arguments against me in some way or another," Amberleaf said, causing Hollyflower to begin arguing.

"Thistles and thorns, Hollyflower – calm down," the ginger purred at her mate, quieting her. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, you mouse-brain." She cocked her head, pretending to be deep in thought. "Although, you are rather cute like that. Maybe I should get your fur ruffled more often…"

"You're a pain in the tail, you know that, don't you, sweetheart?" Hollyflower commented, narrowing her eyes at her mate and sidling away as they walked.

Amberleaf saw this, and her face dropped. "Aw, no… I really _was_ kid– Umph!" Her apology got cut off abruptly as a furry body landed on her shoulders and launched her off the path, their momentum sending them tumbling into a tree trunk, where they stayed for a few heartbeats, dazed.

"Mmphmm!" a voice sounded indignantly from the tangled heap of limbs.

"Yes, yes," came the slightly more intelligible reply as there was a great shifting of the fur pile, grey and white separating from ginger with a shake.

Hollyflower smirked down at her mate, whiskers twitching. "Now… what were you saying?" she asked innocently.

Her mate turned her head and spat loudly at the dirt. "You furball! I couldn't breathe!" Relaxing under the weight of the other cat, she let her head fall back onto the ground, ears twitching. "What I _was_ going to say was that perhaps we should take a quick trip to Bramble Rock. It would probably be deserted by now, as the dawn patrol will have cleared out, and seeing as we never got to finish what we set out to do the other night…" Amberleaf finished huskily, a slow smirk painting her face when her mate blinked down at her owlishly.

"But, come to think of it, we really should be getting on," Amberleaf said, shaking her head mournfully, although behind her lashes a spark of mischief danced. "I'm sure Micah will be waiting, and we wouldn't want them to leave without us just because we took the… scenic route… through the forest, now would we?" She rolled up onto her haunches and slid out from under Hollyflower to perch at her side, Hollyflower making no movement to stop her.

"What do you think?" Amberleaf asked slowly, trailing her tail down her mate's flank, head cocked just slightly, eyes wide.

Hollyflower regarded her mate blankly. The ginger felt a moment of doubt at her own skills, but then – a swallow, and a twitch of a grey ear _. Perfect_.

"I – um…" Hollyflower swallowed again.

Amberleaf purred; a short, raspy sound. "Shall we take a walk then?"

"Yeah… sure. But let's be quick, hey?" Hollyflower asked, tail tip twitching frantically.

"Of course, we will," Amberleaf soothed, quelling Hollyflower's nerves. But then, the ginger smirked, and with it the trusting calm her mate had just acquired dissolved. "I wouldn't want to make you late, now would I? Especially if it would mean you're all ruffled, and nervous, and twitchy, and just a tad flushed. Maybe a little sensitive still…" Hollyflower spluttered at her words.

"That's –" she began to exclaim, but Amberleaf cut her off.

"Not at all like something I would do – exactly! I'm so glad you think so. Wouldn't want to have my own mate thinking something so terrible about me."

She dragged her ginger tail around Hollyflower's neck, gradually drawing their muzzles closer until the only place to look was each other's eyes. Only a glance showed that Amberleaf's were narrowed in a way that was not at all as innocent as her words claimed to be. She purred lowly and tightened her hold, jade orbs flashing.

"Shall we go then?"

* * *

 _ **AN**_ **: So, firstly... I'm sorry! I know it is really late, but I was away and didn't anticipate that I wouldn't have access to the internet before I left. That said, I did make this one a good bit longer, so hopefully, you'll enjoy it.**

 **Also, please tell me if I should change the rating because I'm not putting anything even remotely explicit in the story (I'll totally skip over bits like what you can imagine is going to happen after this chapter), but I don't know if the innuendoes need a higher rating. I don't think so, but do give your opinions.**

 **Lastly, just so you know, I'm going back to school next week, so I might revert back to a chapter every two weeks; I'll see how it goes.**

 **Otherwise, please review, favourite, follow; you know, all those good things! I love feedback, so go crazy ;D**

 **Love you peeps xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The sun beat down on the dirt from where it had just passed its zenith when two cats skidded into a clearing, dragging up clouds of dust in their wake. The large group of cats already gathered there looked on with dull, unimpressed eyes – if they even bothered to look up at all – from whatever patches of shade they could find. Only two cats, a pale, yellow tom and a patchy looking elder, got to their paws to greet them as they stood panting.

"You came!" Micah exclaimed as he approached. "We were about to leave without you. It is past sunhigh, you know."

"Young cats these days…" Skywatcher muttered loudly, not at all attempting to disguise his opinions. "Well, welcome, I suppose. All the cats we can get and whatever else."

He turned to Micah, a frown of distaste wrinkling his muzzle. "I really don't know why you expect me to be the welcoming committee. I just died for goodness sake – I'm certainly not feeling peppy, and I doubt I'm being very welcoming."

A slender orange-and-white tortoiseshell she-cat brushed past the cats, chuckling quietly.

"What?" Skywatcher demanded of her sharply, making her look over at him and his companions with large golden eyes.

She stared at him, deadpan. "I sincerely doubt you having just died has anything to do with it." A smirk lighting her eyes, she continued, "You and Wind Runner are like two peas in a pod, and she hasn't gotten any better since she died all those moons ago!" The she-cat glanced at the cats surrounding Skywatcher. "Good luck with him. You'll need it."

Shaking her head with mirth, she turned away, but looked back when the grey and white she-cat called out, "Wait!" making the tortoiseshell give an amused flick of her tail.

"Yes?"

The speaker gave her chest a few embarrassed licks. "Well – um, I wanted to ask you your name, seeing as we'll be travelling together. I'm Hollyflower, and this is Amberleaf," she said, resting her tail on the ginger cat's shoulders. "My mate."

The other cat smiled at them. "Very nice to meet you two. My name is Dappled Pelt. I'm a medicine cat – "

"Are you from ancient times?" Amberleaf broke in excitedly, eyes wide, only to lower her gaze sheepishly as the others stared at her, each cat a varying mixture of disapproval and amusement. "I, um – I just meant because your name, and, well – how you were talking… and, uh – "

She floundered for a long moment before Hollyflower stepped in to save her, earning a grateful look from her anxious mate. "I was wondering that as well," she said, smiling at the confused newcomer. "You see, Micah has told us about how he was chosen as one of the first medicine cats, and as you seem to know him, it makes sense that you could be one of the other chosen cats."

Dappled Pelt listened, a small smirk growing on her face until Hollyflower finished speaking, but instead of answering her unasked question, the tortoiseshell turned to Micah. She considered him for a moment, tilting her head archly. "You've been speaking of me, have you?" she asked, quickly becoming coy when he stared back blankly. "Am I so important to you?"

The mild look of shock in Micah's eyes at her question set Dappled Pelt off laughing, and she spun around again to face the she-cats, lightly flicking the other medicine cat upon the shoulder with her tail as she went.

Amberleaf and Hollyflower had only looked on with slightly bewildered amusement until then, but as the attention returned to them they refocused. Dappled Pelt was still chuckling quietly when she spoke again. "Right, so you – Amberleaf, was it?" Amberleaf nodded. "You asked if I was from 'ancient times', as you put it, and as it happens, I was in fact born before the clans even existed." She paused, gauging the two cat's response before continuing.

"I travelled from my – or indeed, our – home in the mountains, along with almost half of the tribe, when prey became so scarce our very survival was threatened. We travelled further than you can probably even imagine and lost many friends along the way.

"Then, we found the forest territories, and it seemed like our ancestors had smiled upon us. As much food and space as we could ever need. Of course, that didn't stop us from fighting, but in amongst the chaos, a cat managed to speak with our ancestors – a WindClan youngster called Mothflight – and they decided to choose a few cats to be the medicine cats of our clans; cats to heal the sick and wounded, and to assist our leaders in guiding our clan, with the help of our ancestors, who we began to call StarClan. I was just lucky enough to be chosen as RiverClan's medicine cat – although it wasn't called that at the time," Dappled Pelt told them, eyes drifting to somewhere far away as she reminisced.

The cats floated in the silence for a few heartbeats until Amberleaf frowned and spoke up. "What do you mean it wasn't called that? _What_ wasn't called _what_?"

Dappled Pelt blinked and looked up. "What do you – oh! Sorry, I meant RiverClan wasn't called RiverClan at the time; in fact, it didn't have a name." She smiled. "It wasn't until moons later that a cat named Gray Wing named the clans after the leaders at the time. A tom called River Ripple was our leader at the time, hence the name 'RiverClan'. In fact, he took the name Riverstar not long after the clan's name was chosen, as did the other leaders for their respective clans. I think he said it was to honour StarClan, or something along those lines."

The tortoiseshell snorted gently, an affectionate smirk dancing on her face. "I'm sure he's feeling so honoured the clans carried on the tradition. He always was sentimental like that." She grinned at the others cats as they listened.

Hollyflower contemplated for a moment, before asking, "Is he here now?"

Dappled Pelt tilted her head, ears flicking around as if listening for him. "I think so. He's most likely with Night, or perhaps Gray Wing and Thunder." She narrowed her eyes, sweeping her gaze around the clearing. "He's somewhere around here, I'm sure."

Amberleaf smiled at the medicine cat's theatrics but kept quiet. Instead, Micah spoke up. "Well, this has been fun, but it seems like we've lost a cat," he said, voice conveying he knew of a joke the others weren't in on. Amberleaf frowned and whirled around, looking at each cat in turn.

"Really? But we've got everyone! Me, Hollyflower, Dappled Pelt, you… Who else?" She asked Micah, still frowning, but seemingly at a loss.

Micah sniggered. "Forgotten him already? Rather tall, cranky, definitely not peppy under any circumstances… ringing any bells?"

The ginger she-cat gaped at Micah, embarrassment spreading over her face as she realised her mistake. "Don't you dare tell him I forgot about him," she warned when the others chuckled. "Thistles and thorns – I'll never hear the end of it!"

Hollyflower purred at her mate's antics. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We would never condemn you his temper – especially as you're going to be travelling with him. I, for one, would like to return here with your spirit intact," she joked, making Amberleaf sigh, amusement evident in the twitching of her whiskers.

"Oh, Hollyflower, thank you – I owe you my life!" she simpered, flopping dramatically against her mate's flank. "However could I repay you?"

"How about getting off me, you great lump," the cat in question grumbled, although not meanly, as she shifted a tail-length away from the other in less than a heartbeat, leaving Amberleaf to fall to the ground in a startled heap. Hollyflower smirked when narrowed emerald eyes looked up at her in annoyance. "You were asking for it, you know."

The flame-pelted cat muttered under her breath as she heaved herself to her paws, ears and tail flicking. Dappled Pelt had been watching the performance with faint amusement, but now she shook herself, gaining the others' attention.

"It was lovely to meet you two, but I must be going now. I need to make sure all of those young cats aren't planning to get into my herbs again, now that I'm leaving them unattended," she explained lightly. "I hope to talk to you again in the future."

Hollyflower smiled at the other she-cat, reaching over to rest her tail-tip on the other's shoulder. "I hope so too. Maybe next time we could meet some of those clanmates that you speak so highly of," she said, drawing back to stand beside her mate, still watching the medicine cat pleasantly.

"Of course," the tortoiseshell agreed. After these pleasantries had been exchanged – for all recognised them for what they were – Micah cleared his throat, gaining their attention for the last time.

"I too must be going. We should have left at sun-high, but now that it is past, we really should be going." He nodded affectionately at his old friend. "May the sun warm your back and the fish leap into your paws, Dappled Pelt," he bid her farewell, before turning his attention to two she-cats as Dappled Pelt drifted away with a brief nod of acknowledgment. "Amberleaf and Hollyflower, if you would like to go just over there," he gestured towards a particularly gnarled beech tree where a small group of cats lay, sharing tongues, "myself or Skywatcher will meet with you as soon as we are ready to leave."

This time Amberleaf was the one to respond, stepping forwards to face the SkyClan tom. "Thank you, Micah. And I would just like to say, I apologise for my behaviour since you have arrived. I am not a naturally trusting cat, and I fear your unfamiliar presence has clouded my judgment with distrust. For that, I am sorry," she told him, no true regret for her actions evident in her voice, but no animosity either.

Micah regarded her for a moment, before inclining his yellow head slightly in her direction. "I accept your apology, Amberleaf of StarClan, and I thank you for accompanying me to aid my companions in our time of need. It will not be forgotten."

Throughout the short exchange, Hollyflower stayed conspicuously silent, but the other two ignored her, not wanting to mar the pure moment. All the cats stood quietly for a heartbeat or two in contemplation, before exchanging glances and slipping away without another word, silently agreeing that nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **I apologise for being an entire week late, but I'm afraid I can't do anything about that. I just wasn't inspired for this chapter, so I have a feeling my writing might be a bit lackluster and sloppy.**

 **If anyone wants to give me ideas for other works I could start on, that would be wonderful, as I feel this story is going to reach a point soon where I'm just going to end up rushing through the storyline that I planned so I can finally be done. It has received very few views and I feel it is because of the slow pacing and because the majority of the fandom is a bit too young for this website, but I can't change either of those things so far into the story.**

 **Also, I have added some new characters into the story that weren't originally going to appear for reasons that are my own, but chances are a few that have been mentioned might just drop right back out and never be heard from again if I can't find a way to incorporate them, so sorry about that.**

 **But, yeah - please review if you can, whether it is positive, negative or neither. It really helps when I'm not feeling up to writing for weeks on end.**


End file.
